North Atlantic Project
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- ' The North Atlantic Project ' --- --- --- --- --- There was a disinformation campaign carried out by Ryan's surface organization to act as cover for Rapture's existence. Every crazy conspiracy and whacko theory was likely propagated by this project. It included some really trashy 'B-grade' sci-fi movies and radio talk show guest shills, and various Conspiracy Theory advocates (including a alleged 'quantum theorist' (and book author) calling herself Rosalind Lutece, real name Lucilind Rhotec). The disinformation had to avoid linkage to the Cold War, because in those times there WOULD BE US (and Soviet and British) Government interest (and scrutiny) IF that was the case. --- --- --- There would be a Ryan Industries Project in Iceland (useful proximity) to act as cover for The North Atlantic Project diversion of materials -- perhaps a geothermal development/project in Iceland using equipment/components which could be directly applied to Rapture's Geothermal systems. --- --- --- --- --- More Bizarre Disinfornation : NaziBAseAntartica.jpg|Conspiract Theorists constantly talk of a Secret Nazi base in the Arctic Balok-vox.jpg|UFOs, Aliens, Government Conspiracies ... --- --- --- Ryan had planned for covert delivery of his immigrants AND their belongings to Rapture. He eventually built this stealthy ship to make many deliveries in the later years. Note its Art Deco lines and indistinct paint scheme that would blend into a sea background (shaped/constructed to fool RADAR). --- --- --- The Great Coverup : ' Building the City took many hundreds (thousands?) of shiploads of workers, materials and equipment, which would have made the Lighthouse a very busy place. A fleet of Freighters would be needed to constantly go back and forth to all the ports where those cargoes originated (and possibly make a few detours to help obscure their final destination). Later, more hundreds of shiploads of just people and their possessions would arrive. Just getting all of that down to Rapture and distributing it throughout the Underwater City would be a monumental job. Likewise organizing and performing embarkation at the various ports, as well as marshaling everything ''ahead of time (and pre-manufacturing substantial amounts of it) was also on an industrial scale) would be a significant task. Keeping what was really going on secret would have been the most difficult of all. The huge task required extensive organization and infrastructure (fortunately that was a thing Ryan was good at). "A shield company on The Surface named 'Warden Yarn' (an anagram of his name), and through it he conducted business with some suppliers" -- this would have been only a small component of the whole Secret project. There would have had to be many dummy remote projects elsewhere, which could justify the enormous flow/consumption of personnel/materials/transportation. Deep sea oil drilling platforms were starting to be built at that time. They made perfect 'cover' (tying in with Ryan's drill technologies) for the manufacture of the many types of materials and prefabricated sections used in Rapture city structures. This allowed much to be built with less secrecy and then be packed/towed off in-the-middle-of-the-night to Rapture's mid-ocean location. Later, unless the various cover 'projects' were to be found out as phony and bring unwanted questions, there would have to be some significant 'disasters' to cover the 'loss' of so many resources. These measures were Overhead expenses, but necessary for Rapture's secrecy and survival. Liquidating a substantial part of Ryan's industrial empire would be another thing that would have to take time. Stockholders are wary of sudden changes in company balances and ownership, and having Ryan be seen to abandon his holdings would likely bring a panic. His conversion to a hermit-like recluse (as seen on The Surface) would have to have begun early to cover his final permanent disappearance from public view. It is possible that something like half of Ryan's wealth and organizations still remained on 'The Surface', even after Rapture was completed years later. Many financial assets would still be slowly sold off. Even beyond Ryan's 1952 'official' isolation of Rapture, important/crucial materials and support from the surface would have continued (particularly for the '100 year stockpiles' of critical materials that Rapture just could not be 'self-sufficient' in.) A constant flow of new technical information from World technical/scientific developments would also long be acquired and sent. '''Thus for the MMORPG, we have the potential for 'Surface' events to be intertwined with the Seabed/Rapture aspects of the game. --- --- --- 'Ryan's Low Frequency Radio Communications ' : For security the communications used an Enigma type code system, and a rotating frequency. There would be some 'cover story' if discovered (scientific research or such) - "Signals From Mars" or "The Earths Core" to help cover up what it really was. There would have to be another (or several) LF station(s) on the Surface to connect to Ryan's Surface Organization (and to confuse transmission). One likely was built into 'The Olympian' to have the source of such LF signals constantly moving about). BTW, Low Frequency systems aren't small (antennas are typically miles long ...) --- --- --- --- --- . .